Inside Out
by cherrykura
Summary: Disturbing dreams and thoughtless thoughts abound in which Road finds comfort in the usual place. Tyki and Road moment. :


He was already there.

The point in where you're still conscious enough to know you're almost asleep. The verge of titter -tottering in forcing yourself to surrender to the mysterious grasp of shutting down without any mental usage—it was akin to floating in the water. You just have to trust the waves beneath you without the fear of it dragging you down in its cold, icy depths.

Tyki Mikk was fairly satisfied on how he lived today and he was going to get a good sleep out of it.

But that was it, though. Before his last piece of consciousness left him, a loud explosion came from his "door". Knowing who would bother such a commotion in the middle of the night, he didn't even budge from where he was or bothered opening his eyes. He just scrunched his brows together hoping it will all go away and leave him in peace.

"I would knock if there was a door." The voice muttered sourly with no hint of apology in the after smoke.

If there was one thing Tyki prioritized, it would be his privacy. Thus his room consisted of no doors, so in his own "way", only he could actually go inside it—unless of course, you use other methods such as this.

"…you could have called me from outside." He responds quietly.

The sound of scurrying feet within the rubble and the long dragging of her bed sheets indicated that she was here to stay for the night. Tyki opened his one eye to look at her as he felt the weight of the bed shifting a little on the other side and her finding a comfortable spot beneath his bed sheet and her own. Satisfied in her position like a prowling cat, Road let the back of her head nestle against his arm with her hands clasped on her chest. "You could have been sleeping. And it's troublesome to wait for your reply." She had her eyes concentrated on his bare ceiling. Tyki's room was boring.

Everything in his room is boring.

Everything in here but Tyki is boring.

But of course, she would have preferred her room than being here except today like the other days.

They stayed like that for more than half an hour. Every minute or so when he starts to doze off, Road would ram her elbow beneath the side of his rib cage without remorse. Tyki sighed. He would just have to wait for her to calm down and tell him on what had irked her so. She had come plenty of times before and there was always one cause—her past human self. Maybe it was how they came to terms with the Noah residing in them, tormenting them in their dreams or wake, never keeping quiet until they return their bodies to the awaiting ground.

"She gave me that dream again, Tyki." Road began, her voice particularly disturbed. "But this time it's our family instead of hers."

"It makes me angry to think that she would have the audacity to actually use _my_ family to extract revenge for hers." She smirks despite her indecisive tone. "But then I laugh at her, saying that my family is still alive and she would not be able to touch them at all; whereas for her, I had already ripped them apart with _her _own bare hands and I would do so, again and again for her to see."

Tyki only continued to listen.

"I try to recall their deaths more vividly to scare her; but then she forces me to feel the agony of losing someone precious whenever she sees a chance of tormenting me.

I hate her I hate her I hate her!

I hate humans so much they should just die!" With that last line, Road began to kick and scream like the child she actually was. It was painful; truly painful for him to watch his younger sibling to be suffering this much from the past. He couldn't say that he didn't have recollections or times of disturbances caused by his human self because he has them. It may not be every day, but it was constant. The human inside him never forgot to remind him of what he had done and what a monster he is.

But he chooses to ignore them.

He chooses so because he can.

But Road can't.

Tyki knew the Earl could not sympathize with her, as he already lost every inch of humanity he had before they were even reincarnated.

Road was but a child despite her living longer than any of the Noah family save the Earl. It wasn't that she had stopped growing but it was because she can't. And no matter how hard she tries to kill the human inside her, Road can't.

Because along those lines of the past, she once was that human too.

They were once human too.

If there was anything Road held such a soft spot for, it was her family. The human inside her had been smart. If she had disturbed Road continuously without using that subject, his sister would have ignored its taunting completely.

Without any thought, Tyki held her tight within his arms, patting her head softly as to calm her down. "We're still here, I'm still here." He gently reminds her again and again. Feeling the tight grasp she had on his shirt loosen, Tyki closed his eyes for a moment, hoping she will too.

"I don't want to lose my family a second time." Road murmurs quietly against his chest.

Tyki wonders if she was aware of what she just had said but lets it pass. He breathes slowly in and out for her to follow. It was just one of her nightmares again. They weren't dead. Her family wasn't killed by her. Tyki was still here, warm and comforting as ever. And across the hall, she could hear the loud snoring sounds of the twins and the small hisses Lulubell would make when asleep. Skin was still on the verge of destroying his room even when unconscious and the Earl was out of the house today, making more akuma babies as he goes.

They're still here.

And it was the most comforting thought she had ever let herself indulge into since candy and gum combined.

Noticing the little girl calm down in his arms, Tyki still never released his hold. "…all better?" He asks gently.

Without a reply, he teased, "I guess being the Noah of Dreams didn't help at all, no?" Before he could even let out a hearty chuckle, she already had him elbowed by the rib. "..k-kuh!"

"…how about you Tyki, have you had any dreams at all?" Beneath him, Road stared at him innocently with wide eyes. It was the first time she had asked, though, and that question intrigued him. It would be safe to say that he did have them, in rare amounts when asleep, rather, the human's memories flash through his mind more every time he did what pleased him, being the Noah of Pleasure. But perhaps it was just his tricky human friend that did so.

And of course, Road being a child, he couldn't really tell her what actually_ pleased_ him so besides killing the damned exorcists.

"It would seem so, sometimes." He smiles warily.

Skeptical, but Road probed no further. She would save that for another day. For now, she would savor the warmth Tyki and his boring bed sheets emitted and snuggled closer to him. Sighing in defeat, the elder brother will have her comfortably sleeping in his arms for the night_. Can't be helped then_. He smiles.

Road closed her eyes. Perhaps nights like these weren't bad after all. Despite the nightmares she expected in her sleep, somehow having a family near would ward off those dreams away.

Her room is not boring. It has millions of candles to keep her company and warm. But comparing to the warmth she feels right now, her room seemed a lot more like melted, boring dull Allen. Purring in contentment, she sighed happily off to slumber.

"Goodnight Tyki." She says simply.

"Sweet dreams, Road."

And the nightmares end.

* * *

><p>5.12.2011<p>

:) I hope you enjoyed reading this!

I really didn't think of anything as I wrote this. I keep on typing as it goes, I guess. XD

**xxxx**

Reviews make me happy ;3


End file.
